Do You Wuv Him?
by iamfandom
Summary: Annabeth and Tyson share a sweet moment, while making the cupcake for Percy, during Last Olympian. very Percabeth, One Shot, cam to me in a dream! Enjoy!


Do You Wuv Him?

**Annabeth's POV**

I met up with Tyson in the kitchens after campfire. We had just defeated the Lord of Time, Kronos, and saved Olympus. Everyone was celebrating. It was also Percy's birthday, and Tyson and I were going to make a cupcake. Tyson had set everything out and I brought the recipe I had found in a cooking book.

"Okay big guy! This can't be too hard!"

He chuckled and we were off. As we threw cups of flour into a bowl and sprinkled salt into the mixture, Tyson rambled about his days in the forge. He talks about how fun and exciting it is, and I nod, and don't say a word. But he asks me a question, that catches me by surprise.

"Annie-beth, do you like my brother?" Tyson asked in his sweet, childish voice. It was cute, in an oversized-toddler sort of way.

"Of course, Percy's my best friend!" I say throwing some chocolate powder in the bowl.

"But do you wuv him?" I stop. I look up at Tyson from what I am doing, with a questioning look. I think for a second. I have always cared for Percy, I mean, we were always back to back in battle and always were beside each other in the hardest of times. When he was about to sacrifice himself at Mt. St. Helens, my brain flicked off. I had too. I couldn't explain my feelings at that moment, it just felt right. I never actually thought about it. The way he looks at me, the way I felt before Rachel was an oracle, when the gods offered him immortality. I never felt like that with anyone else. I look up at Tyson, who is now staring at me, longingly.

"Why do you ask, Tyson?"

"Well, Percy never stops talking about you. Whenever he calls me on da wainbow, he always tells me about you. He weally weally wikes you," Tyson said with a sweet little smile. I felt myself blush.

"I think, I think I do love him, Tyson."

He smiles happily. We finish making the batter and put it in the oven. We wait while licking the spoons and spatulas. Finally, there is a beep of the oven. We take it out and put some blue icing on it.

"I think he's going to really like this, Tyson!"

He nods happily. "You should tell him you wuv him," he says quietly. I smile.

"You know what, Tyson? I think I will," I say. He smiles a crooked grin and hands me the cupcake.

"Tell him his brother says happy birthday," I nod and take the cupcake from him, but before I can go he pulls me into a hug.

"I wike you too, Annie-beth." He whispers. When he finally let's go of the bone crushing hug, I smile at him. "I like you too, Tyson."

He smiles, and I turn to deliver the cupcake to Percy.

**Four Years Later**

I hope I'm not clenching the flowers too tight. I shouldn't be nervous. It was him; his sea green eyes, sexy half-smirk. I was partially hyper-venalating, when there was a knock on my dressing room door, in the Big House. I brushed a curl behind my ear and yelled "Come In!"

Tyson walked in, in his actually fitted suit. Those Aphrodites can really do clothing.

"Wow, Annie-beth. You wook beautiful!" he said gaping.

I blushed.

"Thank you, Tyson. You look very fine yourself!"

He grinned.

"Take care of my brother for me, pwease." Tyson said shyly.

I stepped forward, and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. He blushes.

"Of course I will, Tyson. Always."

He didn't pull me into a bone-crushing hug. He just nodded and turned around. Before he left, I silently said, "I will always love Percy, Tyson." He smiled to himself and slipped through the doorway. I turned back to my mirror taking a deep breath. Before anything else, Thalia burst through the door.

"TIME TO GO, KID!" She yelled. She stepped forward and hugged me, whispering in my ear, "I swear to the gods, if he does anything to you that I don't like, I will kill him with his own sword."

I laughed. She backed up, hands still on my shoulders. I admired the aquamarine dress that Percy had helped chose for the bridesmaids. It took some persuasion to get Thalia to wear it though.

"Let's get a move on. Don't wanna be late to your wedding!"

She took my hand and dragged me out.

**THE END, I thought you guys might've liked a cute one shot!**


End file.
